A drip type coffee maker is one in which coffee brew is obtained by a single pass of hot water through a quantity of coffee grounds. The hot water flowing to and through the coffee grounds may be intermittent rather than continuous. Also, the output temperature of the small amount of cold water withdrawn from the water tank and heated up by the heater is uncontrollable. This may cause the water temperature inside the carafe or thermal jug to be not hot enough, especially the first few cups. Moreover, if a user only needs to brew 4 cups of coffee using the 10-12 cups drip type coffee maker, they need to brew 10-12 cups because it is understood that the temperature of the first few cups from the 10-12 cups drip type coffee machine is not hot enough. Due to intermittent flow of hot water and uncontrollable small amount of cold water withdrawn from the water tank and heated up by the heater, distribution of hot water on coffee grounds would be uneven and with limited spread out areas, thereby resulting in coffee that is poorly extracted, less flavorful and aromatic.
For the above reasons, the present invention improves and rearranges the conventional drip type coffee machine construction in order to improve the temperature of the coffee, especially the first few cups. In this invention, the beverage machine can provide coffee or other beverages at an optimal temperature (FIG. 1). The water tank and heating system are placed on top of the machine in order to minimize any energy loss via the piping and tubing of pumps. In one embodiment, the hot water will be dispensed into the filter basket directly via a pour-over system that provides even water distribution on the coffee grounds.